Many biological systems have been extensively studied with regard to their structure, function and detailed biochemical content. However, very little work has been done in the U.S. on the effects of the Millimeter electromagnetic radiation on biological systems. Such work has recently taken on a new importance with the development of new methods of measurements and their theoretical interpretation in terms of possible collective excitations of biological systems. The general idea is that if the energy is supplied to the dipolar vibrational modes of the system at a rate greater than certain criticial value, then the phenomenon of Bose Condensation to the lowest excitation of a single mode can occur. Such a coherence excitation might serve not only as a method for energy storage, but also as a channel for specific bio-processes such as cell division, protein synthesis and transportation. In this project we proposed to do the following research: (1) developing a correct quantum mechanical description of the Frohlich theory, (2) lifetime of the excitations, and (3) models study. We have finished the first and second parts of this project and plan to do the third part of the research, mainly the models study. We will evaluate various physical models and deduce their properties. Comparing the theoretical results from these models and experimental data, we will re-define the models to make them simple enough to be physically manipulated, yet true enough to represent adequately the biological system under investigation.